1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to a bidirectional air pump that selectively supplies air to or draws air from an air mattress or sofa.
2. Description of Related Art
Air pumps are used with air mattresses and air sofas. For example, an air mattress is made of soft material and usually has an internal chamber and a port that communicates with the internal chamber. A conventional air pump is attached selectively to the port. To use the mattress, sufficient air must be pumped into the internal chamber with the conventional air pump. The conventional air pump only pumps air into the internal chamber. To deflate the mattress, a user has to detach the conventional air pump from the port and manually press the outer surface of the mattress to discharge air from the internal chamber. However, deflating the mattress completely by hand is difficult and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bidirectional air pump to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.